


Hale Swallows

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Graffiti, M/M, RUDE LANGUAGE AND PROFANITY, like kinda demeaning slurs between siblings?, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://haleswallows.tumblr.com">Hanna</a> based off her url! ;)</p>
<p>Stiles stumbles upon an old graffiti war between Laura and Derek and finds an interesting bit of trivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Swallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannathing/gifts).



No one really used the guys’ restroom at the end of E-hall at Beacon Hills High School. Besides being the least likely to be clean, and the most “vintage” fixtures, it had the reputation of being a hookup spot during the periods.

It made sense. It was the furthest away from the school’s core and after budget cuts, few classes had rooms in E-hall. Even if no one actually did hook up in the “E-shack,” its reputation was enough to be featured in raunchy big fish tales the seniors would tell and to get real hook up customers. Back when Laura was going to BHHS, casual vandalism was totally in.

So what better way to defile the E-shack than graffiti slander about her favorite little brother?

_FOR A GOOD TIME, CALL DEREK HALE_

-

It took a week before Laura heard about any repercussions to her criminal acts. Her shy and emotionally monochromatic brother started getting jeers from the other freshman guys and a few leers from the girls. Despite its placement in the guys’ restroom, Laura just wasn’t getting a _gay_ enough reaction from the populace. Derek hadn’t even been aware of anything.

The next time Laura walked past the E-shack, she changed the advertisement:

_~~FOR A GOOD TIME, CALL~~ DEREK HALE SWALLOWS_

-

This time, the response was much more visceral. Honestly, if Laura had thought about it, she might have prepared this for her final psych project. The girls started either completely ignoring Derek or asking him if he liked their shoes (“uh… they’re nice I guess?”). But the guys were even more interesting. Some were trying to be his friend, as if becoming his pal first would make him want to blow them. Others ignored him, but took a complete inventory of his ass every time Derek passed them in the hallway and the third group were vicious gossips.

Laura probably should’ve gone and erased the libel, but where was the fun in that?

She should’ve expected it too when she was suddenly being shoved into the lockers that lined the main hallway.

“Laura! What gives? Some hockey dude asked for a _blow job_ from me today!” Derek had a fistful of Laura’s jacket in each hand. Laura just laughed.

“Well,” she began after calming down, “Was his dick nice?”

“ _Laura!_ I’m not joking! What the fuck? I know it’s your handwriting!” Laura rolled her eyes.

“I dunno. Thought it was funny. Just let it go. Or erase it. Everybody’ll forget it after a while.”

“I’m-I’m gonna get you back somehow.” And with that, Derek stalked off to his class.

-

“So Hale, I hear you like it in the ass.” Turning around, Laura was met with a skinny nerd from her physics class. He was exactly every stereotype about a nerd you could think of and, even worse, he had probably prepared this line.

“Excuse me?” The kid squirmed under her glare. She crossed her arms, begging for him to argue.

“Just- the uh, E-shack ya know?”

“Let me give you a word problem,” Laura leant in close and whispered, “Fuck off.”

If only that worked for everyone Laura had to deal with on a daily basis. She stomped her way down to the E-shack intent on finding whatever retribution Derek had written into the grey stall doors.

_LAURA HALE SCREAMS MORE MORE  
WHEN YOU GO IN THE BACK DOOR!_

“That fucking little shit! He rhymed!” Laura breathed. Now it was time to play dirty. Fuck social psych experiments.

This was war.

_FUDGE-PACKER._

Not her best, but it’d do.

-

_SCISSOR-SISTER_

-

_NOBODY EVEN DOES THAT YOU SHRIMP DICK_

-

_WHATEVER YOU SUCK_

-

_I HEARD THAT WAS YOU_

-

_I’M NOT EVEN GAY_

-

Eventually the restrooms were painted and one lazy stripe of off-white covered the siblings’ slander.

~*~

When Scott and Stiles started going to BHHS, they heard plenty about the E-shack: “Get some _dope_ molly” “Burn some grass man, it’s chill” “everyone hooks up there dude” “toilets are broken though.”

So it’s not a surprise when Stiles starts going there regularly to get away from everyone else. He doesn’t even do anything – he just sits there occasionally checking Tumblr on his phone or texting knock-knock jokes to his dad’s deputies.

Sure the place could use a bulldozer or two, but it’s been his space of solace for a while now and Stiles likes that. Hardly anyone comes in when he’s in there and when they do, Stiles waits until they’re situated before he leaves. This was his space when one of his panic attacks came back, when he was really mad at Scott that one time for dissing batman, when Jackson was going to kill him after a particularly delicious prank involving silly string and plastic wrap.

Today, Stiles just wanted to get away from a boring lecture on Egyptian economies in Ancient Civ. Stiles had his phone out, checking refreshing his dash as he whirled into the stall he favored. He didn’t see the soggy wad of toilet paper until after he’d crashed and scraped his phone against the wall of the stall.

“Fuck, who even goes in here?” Stiles muttered, checking his phone over for any damage. All he could see was that some of the paint of the stall had come off on the corner of his phone. He looked to the side to assess the damage of the stall but found black marks underneath the flaking paint.

Curious, Stiles pulled his BHHS ID out of his wallet and scraped away the paint until he saw what was underneath:

_DEREK HALE SWALLOWS_

Well that was certainly interesting. Stiles snapped a picture of the graffiti and texted it to Derek.

_Wanna tell me something? ;)_

~*~

Stiles’ phone buzzed so much through his next period he had to turn it off so his teachers would stop looking in his direction as if he were spitting in their food.

When the final bell rang, Stiles turned on his phone. Two missed calls and thirteen texts all from Derek. Stiles read them as he gathered his books and headed out to the parking lot.

_Where the fuck did you find that?_

_Stiles what the fuck_

_Stiles answer me_

_What the fuck are you doing in the E-shack?_

_Laura wrote that shit_

_Stiles text me back_

_STILES_

_Fuck you I’m driving you home_

_I’m outside_

_I hope you found the other shit. I got her back_

_I can’t believe I’m defending my honor to you_

_Stop being a little shit and answer me_

_I fucking hate the E-shack_

_Look up_

Derek was right in front of Stiles with the nastiest glare he’d seen yet.

“Yo, maybe I would’ve answered if you hadn’t texted me a million times at once. I almost got in trouble because it sounded like it was _ringing_ Derek. And you’re not driving me home by the way.”

Derek rolled his eyes and yanked on Stiles’ arm as he made to leave. “Just get in the car Stiles.”

“Honestly I could tell my dad you abducted me today. I’m sure he’s just itching for a reason to lock you up.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“Fine! Geez, asshole.”

~*~

“So why again am I in your car?” Derek glanced at Stiles before looking back at the road.

“It’s not ‘again’ if I never told you to begin with.”

“Fuck you.” Derek almost smiled.

~*~

“So what do you wa-“ Stiles had barely closed the door behind him when Derek was crowding his space. The man wasn’t touching him at all, but he was there, using his _very_ few inches to his advantage.

“You asked if I wanted to tell you something about Derek Hale…” He leaned in closer to Stiles’ ear, “ _swallowing._ ”

“Fuck _yes._ ” Breathed Stiles, slipping back against the door of Derek’s loft, “I was just kidding though. I didn’t-”

“Do you want me to suck your cock or not, Stiles?” Somehow Derek managed to sound irritated and seductive at the same time.

“Shit yes. By all means, suck the cock. Do your thing, Derek ‘sword-swallower’ Hale.”

Derek sank to his knees, looking up at Stiles, “Don’t ever call me that.” Derek yanked at Stiles’ belt and jeans until they were unfastened before pulling Stiles’ boxers down to his knees. Derek’s eyes flicked back up to Stiles’ face looking down at him. They flashed red before Derek turned his attention, and his tongue, to the head of stiles’ cock.

“Holy fucking batman on a pogo stick. Derek, fuck,” Stiles cursed. Derek tilted his head to the side, licking a wet stripe from Stiles’ balls to the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around at the end. Stiles threw his head back and cursed as his skull met metal.

Derek chuffed a laugh before closing a solid grip around the base of Stiles’ cock and going down on him. He worked on a good rhythm, bobbing up softly with just his soft, wet lips, before pushing down tightly with his tongue underneath.

Stiles kept bucking his hips accidentally, so Derek pushed back with the fist he had around Stiles’ cock and slipped a hand up Stiles’ shirt to search out his nipples. He twisted the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the flesh stiffen. Stiles rolled his head, biting his bottom lip, trying not to moan at Derek’s admittedly expert skills.

Derek pulled off and stood up, only to bend over at suck at Stiles’ exposed neck. He nibbled and sucked before pulling up and whispered into Stiles’ ear, “Watch this.”

Derek kneeled down again and before Stiles’ neck could cool down, Derek was taking Stiles’ entire cock into his mouth and deepthroating him. Derek pulled back at an involuntary jerk from Stiles’ hips and reached his other hand up to cradle Stiles’ balls.

He worked Stiles’ cock back deeper into his mouth and bobbed back and forth slowly while pulling and rubbing at his balls.

“Derek, Jesus, I can’t- I can’t-” Derek pulled off blowing cool air across Stiles’ cock and instead taking his balls into his mouth one at a time, rolling them over his tongue and licking at the skin just underneath between Stiles’ legs.

Stiles groaned but seemed to calm his writhing down from the fevered vibration that had accompanied the deepthroating only moments before.

Stiles pushed his fingers through Derek’s hair, pulling a lit bit unable to use any words so Derek was standing before him and crashing their mouths together. His lips didn’t taste like much besides skin but his tongue was doing things to Stiles he didn’t think were possible.

Derek was the first to pull away though with a half-bark of laughter and he sank to the floor slowly, dragging his open palms down Stiles’ chest and stomach until they rest at his hips and Derek’s mouth was again on Stiles’ cock.

This time when Stiles warned him, Derek just looked up and smiled. When Stiles’ blabbering started to sound less like English and more like a _very_ broken record, Derek pushed all the way down to the base of Stiles’ cock

_And swallowed._

With an explosive “ _FUCK!_ ” from Stiles, Derek swallowed Stiles’ load, pulling back when he couldn’t keep up with it. He licked at the head and deepthroated Stiles once more while he was still hard, milking out whatever last drops might be stored in his balls.

“Jesus fuck Derek, it’s sensitive!” Stiles groaned, trying to push at Derek’s shoulders. Derek pulled off with a lascivious ‘pop’ and smiled up at him, wiping away the extra saliva around his lips with the back of his hand

“So now you know, Derek Hale swallows.”

It might’ve been the first time he’d seen Stiles speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [Foolproofpoem.](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com)


End file.
